This study is concerned with the development of children's imitative behavior in natural settings. Data were obtained on 40 children over a nine month period during the second and third years of life. Sources of data consisted of descriptive accounts of imitation by mothers trained in observational recording. Mothers' records included children's immediate and delayed imitations. Frequently occurring categories of imitation included nonverbal expressions of emotion, and behaviors involved in parental nurturance, care taking, working and discipline. The nature of the children's imitation will be examined in relation to personality variables of the children and the mothers.